Run
by Elphie21
Summary: Set near the end of Twilight, just before Bella leaves with Alice and Jasper, Edward plays her lullaby for her. Based on Run by Snow Patrol. song fic ONE chapter!   Awful summery, author's note makes slightly more sense. :


heyy, first songfic, it's probably awful :) oh well :D

ok, this is based on the song Run by Snow Patrol, which is an amazing song, soooo, look it up, listen to it, it's good :D

this is during Twilight, and Edward is playing Bella's lullaby before she goes to...somewhere (can't be bothered to go get the book :D )with jasper and Alice, you know, at the end :D

during the 'to think I might not see those eyes bit' the POV of the SONG changes to Bella, but all the non-italics (song) is Bella POV and all the song apart frm that one verse is Edward POV :D just so you know :D

I did miss out the other 'louder louder' verses beacuse it would be repetitve :) ...soo...yeah.

on with the story! :)

* * *

'Once more Edward? Please?' I whispered

He chuckled sadly, 'Only once'

He started playing again, my song.

_I'll sing it one last time for you_

The song ended again, and Edward rested his hands lightly on the keys.

'That was the last time Bella, you have to leave now.'

_Then we really have to go_

'Ok,' I murmured, disappointed.

'You know I love you right? I don't know what I did to deserve you...'

_You've been the only thing that's right_

_In all I've done._

'I know, I love you too, and it's _me _that's not worthy of _you,_ not the other way round.

I looked up, he was still gazing at his hands, which hadn't moved.

_And I can barely look at you_

His eyes flicked up to meet mine, golden and bright.

_But every single time I do_

'We'll be fine Bella, I'll come back for you, I always will'

_I know we'll make it anywhere, away from here_

'Cheer up Bella,' He said, clearly seeing the tears rolling down my face.

_Light up, Light up_

'How can I? I don't even know if I'll ever see you again,'

'For me Bella, you know you can,'

_As if you have a choice_

'And you know, even if I'm not right there, I'm always with you, my love is always within you.'

_Even if you cannot hear me voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

'Whenever you need me Bella, just call, I'll be with you in an instant'

I didn't think he was exaggerating.

_Louder, Louder_

'You have to go soon Bella, they'll find you soon.'

_And we'll run for our lives_

His voice was thick, as though he was suppressing tears that could never come.

_I can hardly__ speak, I understand_

...Not that I was any better, at least he could still choke out words.

_Why you can't raise your voice to say..._

I stared into his golden eyes, trying to convey what I was trying to say, wishing more than ever he could read my mind.

_To think I might not see those eyes,_

To never see his face again...

_Makes it so hard not to cry,_

I was choking back tears again, my vision blurring, I could not see him through my tears...

_And as we say our long goodbye, I nearly do,_

But I was not going to let them fall, I would be strong, for myself. For him.

I held his face between my hands and pressed my lips to his desperately, this could be our last kiss...

Time stopped.

_Slower, slower,_

After a few moments he pulled away, 'Bella, stop, please, you have to go...'

_We don't have time for that_

'I just wish...' I choked, 'I wish that we had more time...'

_All I __want is to find an easier way, _

'Hush, hush, don't think like that, it's all in your mind, there's no need to be so worried'

_To get out of our little heads_

'Be brave, Bella, you can get through this,'

Have heart, my dear

'I'm not surprised that you're scared, it's natural...'

You're bound to be afraid

I'll be with you again when it's over, less than a week, I promise,'

Even if only for a few days,

A thought came to me then and I started choking a laugh

'Bella? What is it?' Edward seemed worried at my sudden reversal of mood

'I suppose it's only fair that something like this happens,' I said

'What? For all the difficulty we've been through already, Fate decided to add one more?'

Making up for all this mess,

'No, this has been too perfect so far, but nothing's perfect' I corrected him, smiling.

'Oh, I have to disagree...' He said, staring at me.

'I suppose you're right,' I replied, staring back at him.

'Bella?'

Both our heads snapped round to see Alice standing in the doorway,

'Bella, it's time to go, we must hurry, Jasper's waiting, and they're coming closer.'

'Yes, Alice, I'm just coming...' I turned back to Edward, and he held my tightly, my tears soaking his shirt. I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but I couldn't do that, it was too hard, so I gave in.

'Goodbye Bella, I'll come soon, and everything will be fine,'

'Goodbye...'

He stood up and led me to the door, then turned and sat at the piano again.

As I turned back to see him for the last time in God knew how long, I watched as he started playing my song again head down.

I turned my back, so he did not see my tears, and left.

* * *

ugh, so, that was awful I know...the end is really rushed cos i'm tired and slightly sugar-high, cos I went to see Eclipse today (friday, 9th july) at the cinema with a frend and we had lots of sweets and cola :D and now i'm drinking pepsi...not the best idea...

anyway! never mind! :D review? :) I'd really appreciate someone telling me it's not as awful as I think it is, but dont lie, if it's awful, tell me, I can take it :D


End file.
